COFFEE CRAZE
by Lordoftheghostking28
Summary: Sonic gets coffee and his friends have to find him before Dr. Eggman does. Epic Laughs ensured. Please review. Yes, I now have to write the sequel... and the sequel is here! Go to my profile to find it.
1. Chapter 1

** Those of you that have read my fan fiction know that I write a lot of random things. Well, this is probably my most random thing yet. It's got no point, which I like, and I can kinda relate to everyone in this. I originally had a few drafts on another really old computer that's actually older than me, (One of the first laptops EVER, it's older than me!) and I liked them so much I decided to share them with you guys, my loyal readers. Beware randomness, sugar, coffee, hyper-ness, bizarre attitudes, and laughs while you read**. **Rated T for minor alcohol references, mild language, humor, and action****.**

Do you know what's not fun?

It's not fun when Sonic steals your socks and flushes them down the toilet.

"GAAAAAA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Shadow yelled.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"Shadow flushed his socks down the toilet." Sonic accused.

"No, that was Sonic." Shadow growled.

"You flushed Sonic?" Silver looked confused.

"Yes, Silver. I flushed Sonic. So that's why he's standing next to me." Shadow said really sarcastically.

Silver gave them both an apologetic smile that said, 'Sorry I asked' and backed away slowly from them.

A little later Shadow was watching Signs(Starring Mel Gibson) and laughing his head off.

"This is so stupid."

Silver looked absolutely terrified, and Sonic was nowhere to be found.

"Is that kid gonna die?" Silver squeaked.

"I don't know. This is so lame."

Then Sonic squeezed out from under the couch with one of the Chaos Emeralds, covered in dust.

"What were you doing under there?" Silver asked, glad of a distraction from the horror on screen.

"I found some popcorn." Sonic held out some popcorn that was covered in dust too. "Want some? The dust gives it flavor."

Silver began to turn green.

"Or if you don't want popcorn, there's also pretzels and peanuts."

"I gotta hurl." Silver ran off.

"What's his probablem?" Sonic asked. "There's also Oreos."

Shadow took the Chaos Emerald away from him and hid it.

"Hey, that was my flashlight!"

"Not anymore."

Later Shadow was playing Left 4 Dead with Sonic watching intensively.

"Can you get a machine gun?"

"No. Go away."

Then a Witch attacked.

"AAAGHH!" Sonic ran in circles screaming. "YOU DIED! YOU DIED!"

"Zombies: eat flesh." Silver muttered. He was in a corner reading the dictionary.

The next morning started out like this…

The phone rang annoyingly at about 5:00 AM.

No one was on the other line.

The phone rang annoyingly at 5:02 AM.

No one was on the other line.

The phone rang annoyingly at 5:04 AM.

"ALL RIGHT ALREADY STOP CALLING THIS FREAKEN' NUMBER!" Shadow shouted.

"What the heck is WRONG with you?" Blaze shouted back.

Shadow went pale and handed the phone to Silver. Blaze was still screaming on the other end.

"It's for you." Shadow said.

"H….hello?" Silver asked nervously. "Oh. Hi, Blaze….What? Um…ok…." He turned to Shadow. "She told me to tell you you're a lousy weasel."

Sonic cracked up and Shadow beat him until he didn't know which way was down.

"Someone remind me why I'm here again." Shadow growled.

"Because none of us have a real job and Amy makes all the money and we're lucky she can afford to feed us." Sonic's eyes crossed. "Also she got us a nice apartment thing with a TV. I love her. I looooove her…." He passed out.

"Um…yeah. Sonic just passed out. Why did you call about five times?" Silver went back to talking to Blaze.

Two minuets later they got their answers.

"Blaze didn't call five times." Silver said.

"Well, who did?" Shadow asked.

"She said she got called like that and so she called us to ask if we were getting the same calls."

"You know what…? I think I should help Amy out. I'll get a job at Pizza Hut…" Sonic muttered.

"You tried out for that job but they fired you because you ate all the anchovies." Silver reminded him.

"Oh, yeah." Sonic started snoring.

The next morning was average. They foiled two bank robberies that weren't too hard to take care of. After that was done, they went to a park.

"There you are. Come on!" Blaze waved them all over to a picnic table where there was a huge variety of stuff to eat.

Blaze was waiting with Tails, Knuckles, and her little yellow Chao she adopted named Banana.

"Quickly get some fruit because Banana ate most of it and he wants more." Tails said, trying to keep the hungry Chao away from the fruit.

Sonic stole all the hot dogs and darted up a tree to eat in peace.

"Hey! I wanted one!" Knuckles growled.

"I knew he'd do that, so I brought a hidden stash." Blaze pulled up a false bottom in the lunch bag and brought out three more hot dogs.

Sonic zoomed by at supersonic speed and stole those too.

"I'm guessing you didn't bring backup for the backup." Shadow said, looking amused at Knuckles' astonished face.

"Darn, I thought for sure that'd work." Blaze looked annoyed.

After lunch they played tag, but Shadow was forced to play because he didn't want to in the first place.

But it was kinda hard to play anyway because Sonic was 'it'.

"Ok, now this just isn't fair." Silver said as Sonic tagged everyone at, like, the same time.

"Ok, I'm tired. Let's get ice cream." Blaze said, and everyone went to a nearby ice cream Shoppe thing.

"VANILLA! VANILLA! VANILLA!" Banana yelled.

"You don't get any because you ate everyone's fruit." Blaze said.

Banana looked rejected.

"Ok, fine…" Blaze bought him a fruit smoothie.

So everyone sat at the top of a huge hill and ate ice cream cones that were extremely large considering they were just the 'small'….

"So where was Amy today?" Silver asked.

"I dunno. But you know her; she was probably…._shopping_." Blaze made an 'Ewww' face.

"We stopped two bank robberies." Silver boasted. "they had guns and everything. But I took them both out because I'm psychic."

That was about when Sonic jumped up, screamed, "I AM MIGHTY!" dropped his ice cream cone, and ran away.

Everyone just sat there.

"Ok….." Tails said.

"What was that about?" Shadow asked.

"Too much sugar?" Knuckles asked, looking bored. "It's happened before."

"Again!" Banana clapped happily.

"Should we go after him?" Silver asked about twenty seconds later.

"I don't know." Blaze said.

"I'm not done yet." Knuckles still had his ice cream and it was dripping all over the place.

"Well, hurry."

Tails suddenly got this look on his face. "Guys, what ice cream did he order?"

"It looked like chocolate." Silver said, going over to the cone.

Banana flew over to it and licked it.

"Ewww, Banana!" Blaze pulled him back. "You don't eat other people's food!"

"Look at his face!" Knuckles laughed.

Banana made a really weird face.

"Guess it's not chocolate, then. Banana loves chocolate." Tails said. "But what other kind of ice cream looks like chocolate?"

Everyone thought real hard.

"I'll go look at the list of ice creams." Shadow ran off.

"Oh, I know! Ear wax!" Silver said.

"More likely than not." Blaze said.

Everyone thought some more.

About five minuets later Shadow came back looking really scared.

"Oh, man. If Shadow's scared, then it must be bad." Tails' eyes got wide.

"That wasn't chocolate. That was…..that was…." Shadow looked horrified. "…._COFFEE_."

Silver and Banana ran in circles screaming.

Blaze went pale.

Tails started shedding.

Knuckles dropped his ice cream.

"…And it's made with 99% real coffee." Shadow continued.

"AAGHH! STOP!" Blaze yelled.

"But according to the receipt here, he ordered chocolate."

"Really?" Silver asked.

"Let's go see if there's a mix-up." Tails suggested.

Everyone trooped down to the ice cream place.

"Hi. Uh, our friend ordered chocolate but he got coffee and now we can't find him." Knuckles said.

"What? I specifically remember getting the chocolate!" The guy said. "I swear!"

"Can I get a sample of the chocolate for 25c?" Blaze asked.

The guy ran further into the Shoppe and came back with a small plastic cup.

Blaze tasted it.

"Coffee." She declared. "And my other guess is that the 'coffee' is now chocolate."

Everyone stood there for a while.

"How long before he burns out the caffeine?" Tails asked Silver.

"Hard telling. That was a huge ice cream cone."

"Sorry about the mix-up! I hope you find your friend!" The ice cream guy called after them when they left.

"I hope so too." Shadow muttered. "Or Amy will murder us all and hide the evidence and even Vector won't be able to solve that mystery."

Everyone's first stop was a really tall hill that was taller than the hill in the park.

"We should see a lot here." Tails said. "And if we don't see him I'll fly off and look."

Everyone stood at the top of the hill and stared around a lot.

"CHUU!" Banana freaked out.

"What?" Blaze asked.

Banana pointed to a tree. "CHUU!"

There was a cute little squirrel in it.

"Awww." Silver awwwed.

Blaze slapped him. "We're looking for hyper hedgehogs, not squirrels."

"Oh, yeah. Right."

Everyone looked around some more.

"I have an idea." Knuckles said. "check that, I have a BRILLIANT idea!"

-30 minuets, 121 chili dogs, 3 root beers, and lots of arguing later—

"Knuckles, the only thing this is gonna attract is ants." Blaze said when everyone was hiding behind a huge tree, waiting for Sonic to come zooming by.

Knuckles had brought a lot of chili dogs and put them in a pile on the ground with some root beers hoping that that would attract Sonic.

"Look at that killer ant." Silver added as a huge ant literally picked up a chili dog and walked off.

"If ants that big exist on the same planet I do, I want a transfer." Tails said.

"That's what exterminators are for." Shadow said.

Everyone waited a few more seconds.

Then there was a huge gust of wind and Banana nearly blew away.

"OH WOW!" Everyone heard Sonic yell.

They all peeked around the tree and saw him sitting on the ground, literally chugging the chili dogs and root beer.

"Knuckles, you are a genius." Blaze whispered.

Knuckles turned a brighter shade of red.

"Ok, now all we need to do is catch him." Shadow said, holding up a leash made of belts looped together.

Tails suddenly got pale. "Is that root beer caffeine and sugar free?"

Knuckles just about passed out.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!" Blaze yelled.

At Blaze's yell, Sonic literally jumped five feet in the air, hit the ground running, and flattened some nearby shrubbery in his haste to escape.

"KNUCKLES, YOU ARE A BONEHEAD!" Blaze beat him until he didn't know the difference between the sky and ground.

"What do we do now?" Tails asked.

"Well, we have to catch him before Amy finds out he's missing, so we have about 24 hours from right now. In that time we have to construct a monster hamster wheel and get more belts." Shadow said. "This leash isn't long enough."

"We aren't using belts, Shadow." Silver said.

"Can't we just get some tranquilizers?" Tails asked.

Shadow and Knuckles got evil looks on their faces. "Yes, yes that would be_ perfect_!"

"As a last resort, yeah." Blaze reluctantly admitted after a few seconds. "Now, Knuckles' plan nearly worked, if he hadn't put out caffeinated root beer. So we should try that plan again but this time we should all be quiet and use DEcaffeinated root beer and-"

"-use the tranquilizer darts to get him and then act like this never happened." Shadow rubbed his hands together evilly. "Mu ha ha ha this is gonna be great!"

"You know what? That actually might work…" Blaze said thoughtfully.

"But where would we get some dart guns without people asking a lot of questions?" Tails asked.

Silver thought real hard. "Garage sales?"

"Yeah, garage sales. Real smart." Knuckles laughed.

"Ok, now me and Tails can get the darts and you guys work on the other plan stuff." Silver said, ignoring him.

"Get the darts that'll keep him out for about a week. I could use some quiet." Shadow said.

Blaze slapped him.

Twenty minuets later Silver and Tails came back with a box full of darts and a scary looking dart gun.

"Just the sight of this aughta knock him out." Shadow held it up and posed like he was about to shoot.

"It's not even loaded and I'm scared of it." Knuckles shuffled away from Shadow.

"Ok, here's the plan." Blaze said. "We put a lot of chili dogs in a forest, we hide in trees, and when he comes by Shadow' ll shoot him. Then we'll bring him back to the apartment and act like this never happened. Deal?"

"What about when he's out cold and people notice?" Tails asked.

"That's what the giant black body bag is for." Knuckles said, pointing to a nearby bag.

"Wouldn't that be suspicious?"

"Not if we all walk in a group and avoid major highways."

Everyone began to walk around to try to find a place to set up the trap.

"I hear something." Silver whispered. "Over there."

Everyone carefully crept 'over there' and found a couple of robots holding laser guns and Dr. Eggman literally executing the plan they just came up with.

"Oh, crap. Now we got to beat a deadline, get Sonic first, and stop the creeper." Silver said, sounding bummed out.

"Yeah. I think the only way to do that is to have more chili dogs." Blaze said.

**Ok, This is really weird. Sorry everyone's so weird. I couldn't help myself. I'm weird. These guys are all based on all my personalities, hyper, weird, psycho, smart-ish, and evil, so I can relate to them a bit more. The scene where they're all on the hill eating ice cream is based on a true event. Everyone's ice cream was melting and when we were done ice cream was all over the grass. It was fun. Next chapter…..**


	2. A plan in action

_**Chapter 2, A PLAN IN ACTION**_* **They start the plan**…..

"Throw it away! Forget yesterday, we'll make the Great Escape! Won't hear a word they say, they don't know us anyway! Watch it burn! Let it die! Cuz we are finally free tonight!" Silver sang the Great Escape (By: Boys Like Girls) real bad.

"Be quiet or we'll watch_ you_ burn and die." Shadow growled.

Silver went really pale.

Everyone was sitting in some trees, waiting for Sonic to come zooming by to eat the load of food.

"How long is this gonna take?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. Two minuets to two hours." Knuckles estimated.

Everyone waited some more.

"Now you're absolutely certain that that root beer has no caffeine or sugar in it?" Tails triple checked.

"Yeah." Knuckles said.

"You're absolutely certain that that chili doesn't have anything in it to make him hyper-er?"

"Yeah."

"How about the hot dogs?"

"Tails, that's pretty much impossible. Do you even know what hot dogs are made of?"

Tails' eyes got really wide. "Poor Uncle Robert." He whispered quietly.

Shadow laughed a lot so Banana took a stick and whacked him.

They waited a lot longer.

"Who wants to hear a story?" Knuckles asked after about two hours.

"Oh, please, no. Can I shoot myself?" Shadow asked, pointing the dart gun at himself.

"Put that down!" Blaze grabbed it. "Come on! Any second now!"

Everyone waited about a bazillion seconds.

"Tails, why don't you go see if Eggman caught Sonic?" Blaze suggested.

"Um, ok." Tails flew off.

It began to get dark.

"What a boring day." Knuckles said.

"Far from it if you ask me." Silver said. "It was kinda scary."

They waited some MORE….

"THE SUSPENCE IS KILLING ME!" Silver screamed.

"Shhhhh!" Everyone shushed him.

Everyone eventually got so bored they counted all the leaves they could possibly see.

"34584, 34585, 34586, 34587…" Shadow counted.

"THIRTY TWWWWOOOO! THIRTY THREEEEEEE! THIRTY FOOOUUUUR!" Silver screamed.

"34589..no, 34560? No, 123456….I give up." Shadow gave up. "Restart."

"Why are we still here?" Blaze hissed. "It's got to be, like, 9:00 PM."

Knuckles got so hungry he started chewing on some leaves. "AAAGHH! CATERPILLAR!"

"I WANT FOOD OR I WILL SCREAM REALLY LOUDLY!" Silver shrieked.

"Too late." Knuckles wiped caterpillar guts off his tongue.

Tails came flying back. "He's still waiting like us. I don't know who's having more fun, him or us. Also I heard people screaming over here."

"That would be Silver, going psycho." Shadow said. "Would that idiot hurry up? I want to shoot something."

Finally around 10:00 there was a gust of wind and everyone heard Sonic run into a tree.

"WHEEE! MORE FOOD!"

He began to shovel so many chili dogs in his mouth his jaw seemed to unhinge.

"Ready….aim…." Shadow took careful aim. "…Fire."

"!" Shadow shot Sonic full of darts.

"Shadow! Jeez! Stop shooting him!" Blaze wrestled the gun away from him.

"What? I got him didn't I?" Shadow said. "Now get that huge bag and let's…" He trailed off as he realized Sonic had run off again. "WHAT THE HE-" he was cut off as a huge bee flew into his mouth.

Shadow looked really surprised and he fell out of the tree.

"I think all those darts did to Sonic was make him blink." Tails said. "How much caffeine was in that ice cream?"

"AAGAHH! IT STUNG ME!_ I SWALLOWED IT_!\MY TONGUE'S SWELLIN'!"

Shadow said some other stuff, but his tongue swelled up so much that no one could understand him…and that was probably for the better.

"According to the labels on the darts…the stuff should take effect in two to three minuets." Knuckles read. "So we should go look for him and hope he didn't fall in a lake and drown."

"Ah' 'ate o'ay." Shadow growled.

"I will translate!" Silver said happily. "He said 'I hate today.'"

"'Ut uh 'ell up." Shadow looked really evil.

"He said 'shut the….' oh." Silver said, looking ready to laugh a lot.

Everyone sat in a deformed circle. "So…should we go now?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, duh." Blaze said, getting up. "Come on, we'll split up. Me and Silver'll go over here. Shadow and Knuckles can go over there, and Tails can patrol from the sky and make sure Eggman doesn't attack us suddenly. Oh, who wants the dart gun?"

"Me!" Tails said. "So I can also attack from the sky! People won't know what hit them..literally!"

Blaze forked over the gun and everyone went in a different direction.

"Ok, I think he ran over here, but I'm not sure." Blaze said. "So we'll go over here."

She and Silver followed some flattened shrubbery stuff and broken branches until they came to a huge shiny robot. Sonic lay at its feet, looking like he ran into it and knocked himself out.

"Oh, crap." Silver muttered as the robot saw them and fired a laser at them.

All the nearby trees caught fire and burned to the ground except for a pink flower. But that flower was crushed as the robot stepped on it as it came for Silver and Blaze again.

"Exterminate." The robot said in an evil voice.

"Oh my gosh, a creepy robot from another time and dimension!" Silver said. "What are they called again?"

"They're called DEATH TO SILVER AND BLAZE if we don't run!" Blaze hissed, firing fire at the robot.

"Exterminate!" The robot said, melting.

Silver ran over to Sonic while Blaze burnt the robot. "Sonic, are you ok?"

"Meow." Sonic said opening his eyes a little and crossing them. "Hamsters…"

"Sonic, you gotta wake up now. You might die if you don't. I know where chili dogs are!" Silver said.

"Why is it so bright out….?" Sonic asked.

"It's not bright, it's really dark! Wake up! NOW!" Silver slapped him.

"….Ow." Sonic muttered, and then he started snoring.

"You've got to be kidding me." Silver sighed. "Sonic, so help me I will take your shoe and shove it up your nose."

Something hit the ground close to him and he turned to see Eggman there holding a huge laser gun thing.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Eggman pointed to Sonic.

"Hard telling." Silver said. "But his worst probablem right now is you."

Eggman loaded the gun. "Everyone has a weakness."

"His is you. Mine, on the other hand," Silver said. "I'm pretty sure it's your ugly face."

"Would you like a demonstration?" Eggman aimed the gun at Silver.

"Of what? Makeup?" Silver wasn't really paying attention. "Because even that won't make you look any better. Just worse."

Eggman's face turned red. "Ok, that's it."

Silver suddenly realized a huge laser gun was aimed at him.

Then the laser gun exploded.

"What the-?" Eggman yelled.

"Ok, you seriously need to lay off the cookies, fat guy." Blaze came out of nowhere.

"Why you little purple feline! I'll wring your little neck and-"

"Yeah, real nice." Blaze hissed at him. "Here's an early Christmas present…"

She hawked up a hairball at him.

"Now that's nasty." Silver whispered.

"Just come on and help me get Sonic away from here." Blaze grabbed Sonic's hands and dragged him across the ground.

Then a huge robot came.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE HUGE ROBOTS ALREADY?" Silver yelled.

"No." Eggman said from the inside of the thing. "they're fun."

Silver used the Force and threw a rock at the cockpit. "Take that!"

The robot lazily swatted him away into a tree.

"Silver!" Blaze yelled. "Ok, bozo, now you're getting it!"

She started chucking fireballs at it but it was fireproof.

Then the robot grabbed Sonic and ran off.

Blaze was left standing there looking about ready to blow. "_AAGAHRGAHAGAAA_!"

"So…he's got him?" Tails asked later when everyone was at Silver, Sonic and Shadow's apartment.

"Yeah." Blaze sighed. "I thought for sure this plan would actually work.." she drained her hot chocolate in three gulps.

"Blaze, I'm seeing double. Is that normal?" Silver muttered from the couch. He had a huge bag of ice on his left eye and he was slightly green.

"Probably not." Blaze said. "Don't put too much pressure on it, Smart One."

"So what do we do now?" Knuckles asked. "Do we go after them?"

"No. let's leave him there. Then everyone gets what they want." Shadow said. He was in a corner licking ice cubes. "We get Sonic gone forever, Eggman gets Sonic, Sonic gets…..Sonic gets…"

"….starved to death." Tails said, looking horrified.

"…killed." Knuckles said, looking kind of happy.

"…to power a creepy doomsday device while hyper and in a giant hamster wheel." Blaze said, looking grumpy.

"….tortured!" Silver said brightly.

"….away from Amy." Shadow said.

They had all spoken their ideas at the exact same time.

"Ok, then. Most of those ideas weren't really happy." Tails said. "So we should go after him, right?"

"They might not be happy for _him_…" Shadow went back to licking the ice cube.

Blaze cast him a look so evil that Evil screamed and peed itself.

"Ok, we'll go after him." Shadow finally said after noticing Tails and Banana, who both had the exact same wide eyed, scared expressions on their faces, pretty much.

"When do we start?" Knuckles asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Blaze said. "Silver needs to stop seeing double and Shadow needs his tongue to go back to normal."

**Sorry, that chapter was really long**.


	3. There is no name for this chapter

_**Chapter 3, THE DARING RESCUE**_* **Ok, this is really lame, but you gotta love the elevator here. 0_0**

"Are you sure this is Eggman's base?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow gave him a look that said, 'are you serious?' "Knuckles, how many other buildings in town have a giant sign that blares, 'this is not an evil base, this is just what you think it is; a normal house'?"

"None." Knuckles looked ashamed of himself.

"Ok, then. Come on." Blaze said. "We can't just waltz up to the door and knock. We have to come up with a plan. Where's Silver?"

Everyone turned to see him waltz right up to the door and knock.

"AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Tails screamed.

"Knocking." Silver said. "Why?"

"Because, Captain Obvious, this is a 'secret' lair. There could be bombs."

The door slowly opened.

"That was creepy." Knuckles said.

Silver waltzed right in.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blaze growled. "Silver, if you die, I'll laugh." Then she added more quietly, "and then I might cry. But only if I'm laughing hard enough."

"There's en elevator." Silver said. "I think it's safe."

"Any suspicious writing?" Shadow asked.

"Nope."

"Any strange buttons?"

"Nope."

"Any security cameras?"

"Nope."

"Any robots or security?"

"Nope."

"Any strange looking devices?"

"Nope."

"Any weapons of mass destruction?"

"Just you."

Shadow went into the door and there was a loud snap.

Ten seconds later…"AGAHAGHAAAA! MY LEG!"

"That was delayed." Tails remarked.

"Come on, in the elevator. It looks safe." Shadow confirmed.

Everyone got in the elevator, Silver hopping on one foot looking ready to topple over.

"Which button?" Knuckles asked after everyone was crammed in the elevator.

"Whatever one is blinking, 'This way to the maniac'." Blaze growled.

Knuckles hit the green one.

The car lurched down.

"Whoa, I just realized…it says maximum capacity is 5,000,000 tons or one person." Silver said. "So that explains why it's so small."

"Or Eggman weighs more than we know." Shadow snickered.

Everyone managed a scared little laugh. "That was horrible." Blaze laughed.

The doors finally opened to a long empty corridor thing.

"Dang." Knuckles' voice echoed down the hall. _Ang….ang…ang_…

"Where do you think this leads?" Blaze asked.

"Chuu." Banana said.

They got out of the elevator. "We might as well start walking." Shadow said.

Without warning the elevator doors snapped shut and there was a whirling noise as two steel doors blocked the normal elevator doors.

"That's our cue to get a move on." Silver managed to skip down the hall.

"Yeah, Silver, that means you too." Tails said.

It got really quiet again.

"That was really eerie." Knuckles said. "What do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know…but listen!" Blaze got really quiet.

"What?" Silver whispered.

"I hear something!"

Everyone else got quiet and listened too.

"I hear it." Tails said. "Is it…yelling?"

"Follow it!" Silver said.

"It's coming from down the hall!" Shadow turned and ran off. "Come on!"

Everyone ran down the hall until they came to a door. The yelling was indeed yelling, and it was loud too.

"What's going on?" Silver asked.

"I don't know." Blaze whispered.

"Is that Sonic?" Tails' eyes got wider, if possible.

"We've got to get in there!" Shadow rammed his shoulder against the door and it popped open. "Give it up, Eggman!"

Sonic was in a really small cage, yelling his lungs out and trying to get at Eggman, who had a chili dog in his hand and was just barely keeping it out of reach of him. "GIVE IT! GIVE IT! I WANT IT! AGAAAAAA! I _NEED _IT!" Sonic screamed.

"That's as evil as you can get?" Knuckles looked ready to burst out laughing. "All night we were thinking up horrible things that were much worse than this."

"And that's why we're here so early." Tails concluded. "Now you better let him go before we trash this place."

"Why would I do that?" Eggman asked.

"Because….because you know you… want to?" Tails started off strong but ended up sounding pitiful.

"Now that I've finally got Sonic in my clutches I can destroy this place and rule the world!" Eggman said, laughing an evil, psychopathic laugh. "It was me who switched the ice creams in the first place! My original plan was to wait until the caffeine rush was over and he passed out somewhere! But then you plotted so loudly I couldn't help but listen in, and your plan was better than mine! So I stole it and this is how it worked out! Mu ha ha haah ah ha ha!"

Everyone was standing there looking really sorry for him. "Yeah, I kinda figured." Silver said.

Eggman looked really ticked off.

"So, this is your base?" Shadow asked, looking around the bare room. "You've got an elevator, a long hallway, terrible security, a cage, and a chili dog. Look out, world, here comes the most evil villain of all time."

Eggman looked extremely ticked now.

"No offence, but a kindergartener could do better than you."

"And besides, every secret evil base has at least three rooms." Silver added.

"I've got Wi-Fi." Eggman protested.

"Is it slow?"

"No." Then he added really quietly, "yes."

"How about jail cells?"

"No."

"Computers?"

"No."

"Kitchen?"

"No."

"TV?"

"No."

"Air conditioning?"

"No."

"Running water?"

"No."

"Insurance policies?"

"No."

"Bug, bat and rodent probablems?"

"Now that you're here, yes."

"A good view of the city?"

"Yes."

"Light bulbs?"

"Yes."

"Battery operated radio?"

"Yes."

"Torture chamber?"

"Ooh, good idea!"

Everyone beat the tar out of Silver. "YOU AREN'T SUPPOST TO GIVE HIM IDEAS! WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

"I'M SORRY!" Silver cried.

Sonic now looked really worried.

"Ok, now that he can't give you anymore ideas, let Sonic go." Knuckles said.

"No."

Silver had, looking like a drunk, wondered over to a corner where a strange looking contraption was. "Hey guys…does this cook meat?" He asked.

"Yes, Silver. Get your head out of it." Shadow didn't even look at him.

"Four and a half verses one. Hardly fair." Blaze said, not counting Silver.

"Who's the half?" Eggman asked, looking confused.

"Chu." Banana said, looking all angry.

"Oh." There was a long pause.

"Your right." Eggman said. 'it's hardly fair…for you."

At that exact moment a huge robot came barreling through the wall.

"ASIAN CARP ATTACK!" Silver yelled randomly.

Everyone that was still sane and not in a cage rushed forward to destroy the robot.

In about 2.45 seconds the robot was on fire and burning.

"Darn. I thought that would take longer." Eggman said.

"I just thought of something…" Blaze said. "Was it you that called us five times that one morning?"

"I switched the ice cream! What more do you want?" Eggman protested, his voice rising to girl pitch.

"Answers, duh." Knuckles said. 'Did you do that or not?"

"That wasn't me." Eggman said. "Honestly."

Sonic began to get hyper again. "I NEED TO RUN A LOT!" He yelled.

"My advice is to let him out of the puny cage before he suffocates." Shadow said.

Sonic started vibrating because he was so hyper. The cage he was in vibrated to the edge of the weird table it was on and fell off and broke open. The entire time the cage was vibrating against the table it maid the weird buzzing sound you sometimes get if your cell phone is on a table and it's on vibrate.

"WHEEEE!" Sonic did 4854765 jumping jacks in 2 seconds and wore a hole in the concrete floor.

"All right, let's destroy this place." Shadow smiled evilly.

There was a huge explosion that could be seen from 2 miles away.

Eggman went flying into the sunset and burned to death because sunsets are hot, you know. "I'm blasting off again!"

Actually, on account of the author liking Eggman because he's so weird(Also she pitied him), he was miraculously saved and given a $100 bill to restart his base somewhere in Ireland. We'll plot our revenge at a further date…..maybe.

Meanwhile Supersonic, Supershadow and Supersilver and Blaze and Knuckles AND Banana emerged from the burning wreckage from the evil base that wasn't exacally evil, more like stupid.

"Wheeee, I can fly." Silver turned in circles in the air.

"Come on, guys. Let's head home." Knuckles said, jealous that he couldn't get super.

So they all flew/ran off after becoming un-super.

**Last chapter up next, guys! Keep reading if you wanna know the ending!**


	4. End

_**Chapter 4, END**_

**Merry Christmas, it's over after this chapter. So if you want more randomness tell me in a review or something, or favorite this, or send me a letter…whatever. Enjoy the last bit here…**

"We should make a movie. _Raiders of the Lost Fridge._" Blaze suggested when she caught Silver and Sonic red handed as they raided her fridge.

"Uh, yeah! And we could put that one Nerf gun in the fridge, and it'd be the Raider! Literally, the_ Raider of the Lost Fridge_!"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "If you guys are looking for chili dogs, they're in the oven."

"WHEE!" Sonic ran for the oven and literally opened it and crawled inside.

Knuckles shut the door and turned it on.

"AGAHGAHHAAAAAAAAAAAA_AGRAAAAA_!" Sonic screamed.

There were a couple of bangs and the oven moved away from the wall with a loud CLANG.

Knuckles wouldn't let Sonic out until he said the following:

"I will give all my chili dogs EVER to Knuckles because he is awesomer than me and I do not even deserve the goodness of the chili."

Sonic said that.

Knuckles wouldn't let him out.

The smell of burning socks filled the air.

And then the smell of burning quills.

Then, finally, Knuckles opened the oven and Sonic stumbled out, his ear on fire.

Blaze doused him in freezing cold water when he set the fire alarm off.

….

Shadow got this all on tape, by the way.

Also, what about the person that called their house five times?

Some things are best left unanswered….or if this gets 100 views I will write a sequel. Don't worry, I'll keep track.

_**Ok, that's it. I'm out of randomness. Expect more randomness soon!**_

**-Lordoftheghostking28**


End file.
